


Swinging

by poland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poland/pseuds/poland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred suggests to his close friend Toris that they partner-swap (or "swing") for a while after confessing that he and his boyfriend Matthew are on the rocks. The situation is awkward for everyone, but is it something they end up considering? If they do, what could the possible outcome be? Human AU in a modern American setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been ashamed of this for a while just because the concept of it is very OOC to me but I thought it would be fun to think about and write without taking it too seriously. I think I did okay with it, though, all things considering!
> 
> The original kink prompt was thus: "America somehow manages to convince Lithuania that it might be fun to partnerswap for a night, just to spice things up in their respective relationships. Poland's game for it, and Canada is puzzled but goes along out of sheer curiosity." I took some very big liberties obviously, for personal taste and IC reasons. But I hope that if it doesn't please the prompt writer (if they even see this), that it might please someone!
> 
> Also I enjoy writing Toris and Feliks and LietPol dating already too much for my own good.

"...What?" 

Alfred's face was adorned with a certain flushed excitement. Some of this could be blamed on this whiskey he had put into his coffee (and he'd had several cups by now), but most of it could be accredited to the words he'd just let slip out, which could also be partially blamed on his alcohol intake. 

Toris blankly stared, eyes widened in dumb-founded shock. Usually, he wasn't phased by some of the strange things that came out of his friends mouth. They'd known each other since high school, which by now was almost four years in the past. During that time, Alfred had done a lot of stupid things, said a lot of "interesting" things, and put a lot of ridiculous plans into motion. One thing the Lithuanian had learned, after all this time, was though Alfred liked to joke, usually when he talked about an idea he had, his personality wouldn't allow him to not at least try to follow through. 

Alfred laughed, a little embarrassed and a little nervous, not a usual trait he expressed. "Well, it's just an idea, you know! So don't get all freaked out on me or anything. Come on, you've never thought about it? Don't lie, dude, it's a sweet idea!" 

"No, I really...can't say I have, Alfred." And honestly, he wasn't really entertaining it now. Partner swapping wasn't something that had ever crossed his mind. 

Alfred was no where near Toris' oldest friend. Living in what was considered the immigrant district of this large Californian town, Toris had gone to a different elementary and middle school than Al, and knew a lot more people outside of his true blue American friend. Toris was American, but only on paper. Living with a single mother and her extended family to make ends meet, he was more Lithuanian and could only really learn American culture and his native language at school and hanging out with children who were more in tune tune their surrounding English-speaking country than he was. Not to say the district was entirely poor, as most people would envision an immigrant district to be. His best friend since he was five, Feliks, lived with his wealthy Polish family a few blocks away, in a large flat. Between him, his two cousins (though, to be honest, they were much more distant than that, but it was easier to say than to explain their true genealogy) and other acquaintances in school, Toris had as many friends as he needed. It wasn't until high school that his family could afford to move to a bigger place, and thus he and his cousins, Eduard and Raivis, got transferred to a new school where he became close to Alfred, who found his weird accent and strange food interesting enough to hang out with him. The only person he really kept in contact with was Feliks. 

Discovering his sexuality wasn't really a huge deal to him, though it was a little confusing at first. He'd liked a girl in elementary and middle school, missed her when he left, and tried to write her in high school, though his letters to the lovely Natalya got lost in the mail (though he later learned she ripped them up without even opening them). Finding out he was interested in guys as well as girls first started mid-way through tenth grade. Not very open about it, he only told his closest friends and the guy he was interested in. Luckily the boy was gay, though it wasn't a big surprise. After he graduated and could see him more, Toris and Feliks started dating and they had been ever since. 

Alfred, on the other hand, was always pretty self assured in the fact that he, too, was bisexual. He was an easy flirt, fooled around with both genders pretty openly, though awkwardly, and had been dating a surprising choice since the summer between eleventh and tenth grade. Matthew, his new found boyfriend, was always a quiet guy, and the only thing they really had in common was a mutual love of sports, though they could never really find a common one to like together. It was a lot more common to find the two bickering or Alfred forgetting Matthew existed than actually being loving to each other (at least from what Toris always saw). Toris soon grew accustomed to having the Canadian-born boy sit with them at lunch, Alfred's occupied weekends, and sometimes walking in on their kissing sessions behind locker doors and chemistry textbooks. 

And while Alfred was always rather goofy and couldn't be taken seriously by most anyone, Matthew was precious to him. Despite their interesting relationship, there was something genuine there. Toris wasn't confused by that at all; never. He understood that feeling. Which is why this little meeting Alfred had called him up for, sitting in his small apartment drinking spiked coffee and hearing Alfred say 'You know what'd be cool? What if we did a little switcheroo?' was really surprising and confusing. 

"Al, I don't really know how well that'd work!" Toris felt his nerves spiking. He felt a little embarrassed even talking about this suddenly perverse subject. 

"It's cool! I mean I talked to Matt about it and everything. But it's cool if you say no too!" Alfred didn't look at Toris, and instead took a big sip of his coffee. Toris refrained from any more drinks, knowing he was a better drinker than Alfred, but didn't want to progress with this conversation influenced by anything but his shock. 

"S-So Matthew is all for this?" his voice a little more shocked than he'd liked to have let on. 

"Oh, yeah, totally down with it." America said into his mug, lapping up more of his drink, which by now was more whiskey than coffee. "He's cool with it. Completely!" 

Toris raised an eyebrow at his friends drunken insistence. Usually Alfred drank to have fun and let even looser than normal, or to just help along a hard conversation. Though this was the latter, something seemed a little off. "Are you doing alright, Alfred?" 

"Tellin' you the truth, buddy?" Alfred finally sat his glass down. "There's a little something I'm having an issue with. In this department." It wasn't often that he let out that he was having a problem and was any less than amazing, and he was speaking to one of his best friends. 

"You can tell me about it, Al, I'm always here for you." Toris said, feeling more concern than embarrassed horror now. No matter how crazy Alfred's idea was, no matter how much Toris always wanted to smack some sense into him sometimes, Alfred was always important to him, first and foremost. 

It was a while before he spoke again, rubbing his face and running a hand through his hair, eyes cast downward. "Well, maybe you've had this happen before, Christ, I don't know. But it's as if Matt and I just...aren't simpatico anymore, man. It really sucks! And it's not like I'm trying to pawn him off on anybody, no, but I was watching this late night TV thing about how when you start going out that young...people grow, you know? I never really realized that Matt had a lot of sides to him, and it said that maybe you should try letting yourself be with other people before you really say if you should be together." A drink. "So I figured, you know, you and Fel have been going out a little bit too, so maybe it'd be easier with you guys. I trust you two, so..." Alfred trailed off, a sheepish look on his face. Toris was familiar with this run and jump thought process. He could probably offer his friend help with this problem in other ways, maybe even a separation if it was going that bad. Seeing Alfred looking that down, though, made him want to at least play along with this for the moment. As long as it never left this room, it couldn't hurt, right? 

"Alfred, let's say we did this. How long do you think it'd be for? Would it just be, you know, living together or would it be more...intimate than that?" Toris regretted his decision immediately. 

"I think the way they were talking it was just like sex and a couple of dates and everything." 

Toris, in the middle of a drink, choked. Thinking about having sex with Matthew wasn't something he could even picture. Alfred having sex with Feliks, he didn't want to. No matter how much he loved his friend, that could never happen. 

"I don't think I'm really comfortable with any of this, Alfred..." he trailed off, swirling his now cold mug of coffee around. "I don't think Feliks would be, either." 

Not that he had minded, but it had taken up until recently for the two of them to be comfortable in the bed room. Toris was, by this point in time, no virgin, but it was a slow process of embarrassed nights, awkward rubbing, and bodily discovery before they ever had full on intercourse. Since then, their sex life was pretty slow, but that was them. They were happy with just sitting on the couch together or eating meals. He never really discussed sex with Alfred apart from maybe once or twice, and it was the awkward "I'm not a virgin anymore" conversations that close friends can share, but he was under the impression based on how fast the hurried teenage couple moved in high school that they had long been past the days of awkward moments in the bedroom. 

"Yeah, I guess it was dumb after all. I mean, just forget it dude." Alfred finally gave in, getting up to put his mug in the sink, a rare feat as when Toris came over, he usually had to help tidy up his unmovable apartment. Toris drummed his own drink cups sides, wondering how the evening would end. He didn't have to wait long. Alfred flopped down on his stained and blanket covered couch, which was Toris' cue to awkwardly say goodbye and duck himself out the door into the warm, California night sky.

\-----

"Toris? The maintenance dude came by. Dropped a bill off for you." was what he was greeted by, walking into his equally small apartment. It was in a side of town that most wouldn't want to drive by, let alone through, but if you kept your head down, you could get by, which was something Toris was good at. The walls were thin and the floors were breaking, coming up but it was cheap and it was home and the Lithuanian's boyfriend was usually hanging around which made it feel a little homier. Feliks was there that evening, lounging freely on Toris' couch, watching some action movie with a bored haze to his eyes.

"You need some money to pay for it? I can totally swing you some." Feliks said, sticking his hands into his bowl of chips, his bent knees curled against the bowl resting near his abdomen. His family gave him a monthly allowance that paid for all his expenses, his large flat uptown, and to buy pretty much whatever he wanted. Toris never borrowed money from him, so the short no he offered wasn't a disappointment and quite expected by the blonde. 

Peeling off his light jacket and hanging it on the hanging wrack, Toris sighed, finally walking into his living room. It was connected to practically all the other rooms, with the kitchen to the left and the bed rooms leading to doors to the right. One was purely storage, though pretty barren, and sometimes his cousins would stay over so they'd lay out thick blankets and sleep on the darkened floor. Feliks used to sleep in there or on the couch before they got to the point where sleeping in the same bed was comfortable. The apartment had one bathroom, a small dining nook, and a utility closet which held the water heater and an old vacuum. The complex had a washing machine downstairs that tenants would fight and haggle to use. All in all it took Toris two steps to be in practically any room. 

He bent over the couch to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, getting a smile back. He knew even though the Pole looked bored, he would be too lazy to really roll over and give him a proper kiss. That could wait anyway. "Have you eaten?" 

"Just some of this?" he raised a handful of chips, which appeared to be the last handful in the bowl. Some, huh? Toris rolled his eyes and stood erect, moving sluggishly to the kitchen. Before he'd met with Alfred, he's worked a 4 to 12 shift at work and then snuck in an extra couple hours under the table for half his normal wage, which was how his job usually worked. Staring at the clock in his kitchen, reading 8 PM, he sighed. He worked at a bistro, not but three blocks from his apartment complex. It was run and frequented by Cubans, loud people who loved food and ate lots of it. Toris was a server, a cook, sometimes a dish washer, sometimes the keeper of a small bar (which was more like a box of various spirits kept behind the counter), sometimes he was a bouncer, sometimes he was the deliverer of illegal Cuban cigars for a couple of twenties that were slipped into his pocket. It was a living, though not a great one, and one that left him exhausted. But somehow, getting home and cooking here made him feel a lot better and more at ease; a lot less tired than usual. It wasn't long before he'd made a quick pasta dish, and not fifteen minutes later, the two were eating. The meal was light as Toris' paycheck wouldn't come until the next day and then he'd go grocery shopping, but it was filling enough to him. He'd eaten less for a meal and survived. Feliks was usually ravenous though, and he wondered where the man put it all and still maintained his slimmer figure. 

Since they were small, Feliks had always been rather girlish. Youths were usually a little androgynous for a period of time, and Feliks never really lost his. He always had a penchant for wearing outlandish things, shorter shorts and long flowing t-shirt type dresses. He'd gotten many reprimands at school about his attire. What he had in fashion sense and flashy clothing, he lacked in his personality. Feliks could wear the shiniest yellow shoes and couldn't look a stranger in the eye. Toris always liked how natural he was with him though, almost a little too much so. Most of their childhood was spent with Feliks being the boss and Toris doing pretty much anything he asked of him. At first, the little Lithuanian boy considered him selfish and childish, just like most did without a second thought, it was on occasion that he saw a softer side of Feliks, and a more mature side. When his father living in Lithuania had died, Feliks had held him and comforted him as best he could. When someone had bullied or bothered him, Feliks was the first to stand up for him. Feliks had always been his best friend, and while it had taken him a while to realize it, he'd always loved him and was happy he could now call him his true partner. 

"What're you smiling like that for? You're weird, Tor, it's just spaghetti." Toris snapped out of his reverie, fork half way to his mouth to see Feliks, already done, smirking at him with bright green eyes. Staring over at him, the memory of his earlier conversation came to him and he looked away, slightly embarrassed. 

"Just thinking." he replied, putting the bite in his mouth and chewing. Feliks got up and moved back to his spot on the couch, though sitting up this time. Toris peered over a small kitchen divider that separated the two rooms, noticing he'd actually put his chip bowl in the sink. Before long, Toris was done with his dinner as well, their silverware and dishes were washed, and he was on the couch too. Some documentary on fish was on. Toris actually paid attention to the facts, finding it quite interesting. Feliks just interjected at how cool some fish were and that it'd be great if he could get a wall aquarium put in his apartment. He probably would next paycheck. Toris would have to take care of the fish.

When the show went off, it was 10. Feliks was still up and awake, but Toris couldn't help but feel sleepy and strange. Between working hard and his odd conversation with Alfred that had kept his stomach tight, he was spent. Excusing himself with a goodnight kiss, he slipped into his bedroom, undressed and rolled into his bed sheets. He was surprised to find that not long after he had closed his eyes, Feliks was in bed with him. 

Feeling cooler skin on his already warmed flesh he rolled over, facing him under the sheets. It was pretty dark in the small room but he could still see green eyes staring back at him. "You okay? You were, like, really quiet tonight." 

"Yeah, Feliks, I'm just really tired today." 

"'Kay." he answered, a little disappointed. Toris went back to closing his eyes. A few minutes passed before he could feel the bed move as Feliks wriggled closer. Rolling his eyes, Toris lifted and extended his arm, allowing Feliks to press close to him. "You smell like your job." 

"I'll shower in the morning." 

"Dude, I have to smell this all night?" 

"It's food though. Seems like your thing." That got him a small punch to the stomach. 

"Just lay down and sleep." The Lithuanian retracted his arm invitation and rolled over. He could almost feel Feliks' pout. Shortly after he'd turned his back to the pole, he felt soft touches on his back, surprising him and giving him goose bumps. Toris knew how this would go. Feliks would shyly initiate contact. Toris was then expected to take the lead. He was so tired, the short and soft kisses against his warm skin were welcome, though, and relaxed him more than it excited him. After a while, though, it stopped. He expected that was his queue to roll over and continue, so he did so, rolling over quickly and kissing him, on the mouth. As with most of their kissing, it still started out slow and shy but found its rhythm fast, getting more natural and romantic as it went on. Less than a minute into their session, Toris saw a flash of something horrific behind his closed lids. His mouth wasn't his own mouth, it was Alfred's. 

He continued the kissing, a little less into it now, but could still see it behind his closed eyes. Alfred and Feliks on a couch somewhere. Alfred reclining, Feliks on top of him, on his stomach,stretched out like a tired cat. Kissing, touching, making noises. Noises only he was supposed to hear, places only he was supposed to touch. He broke away, staring now open eyes wide. Feliks opened his as well, looking put off but then puzzled as he looked at Toris' face. 

"What's your problem?" Feliks asked, quizzically. 

"Nothing, not really. I'm fine." And so they continued. Toris pulled him closer, trying to remind himself that what he saw was fiction, delusional thoughts left over from this afternoon. But as they continued, all that happens was that it became more vivid. Alfred kissing and licking and smirking at the things he wanted Feliks to do. Toris surprised himself by the things he could come up with. Not long before they were almost all the way, Toris opened his eyes and couldn't even remember what all they'd done. Feliks was on top of them, undressed except for his boxer briefs. They were uncovered. He was completely naked himself. 

"Tor, what's up with you? Seriously, if you don't want to just say, okay..." Feliks didn't look angry so much as a lot concerned and a little self-conscious. 

"God, I'm sorry Feliks, it's just...my mind is elsewhere." Feliks slid off of him and Toris quickly covered himself up again. 

"Is it work? I told you, I can, like, totally get some money for you. It's not like I don't practically live here anyway." 

"I appreciate the though, Fel, but that's not it." Toris swallowed, staring at the ceiling. Dare he? "It's just something strange that happened today." 

"What, you make more than ten in tips?" Feliks smirked and nudged him. "Come on, dude, I'll leave you alone after this but if it's seriously bugging you, I'm here, okay?" 

"Well, it's just...I'm worried about Alfred." 

"Alfred?" Feliks, now interested, propped himself on his elbow. "What's up with him?" 

"He and Matthew are going through a rough patch." Toris said, glancing over at his boyfriend. "The way he was talking today...it was pretty strange, honestly. I've never seen him so weird and upset." 

"What'd he talk about?" Feliks gave him a strange look. 

"Well..." This was sink or swim here. He wondered if Feliks would find it funny or be horrified or angry. If he'd even bat an eye. If he'd share the same shock that he himself had. "Feliks, have you ever heard of swinging?" 

The only reason Toris himself knew the term was from television. He wondered if Feliks would get it. "Swinging? Like a swing set? Duh, Tor, who doesn't. What does that have to do with anything?" 

"No, no, Feliks it's like." God, there was no way to put this delicately. "It's when two couples...switch partners." 

"Oh..." Feliks did have a wide eyed look, though it was too early to tell why. "America? Dude did he...?" 

"Yeah. Don't get mad or anything, Feliks, I didn't say yes or anything-" Toris sat up quickly, ready to get up if necessary. 

"Woah...Toris I'm not mad...Alfred really did that? He asked you? Us? Oh my gosh, that's so hilarious." Feliks sounded nervous though, obviously a little embarrassed to be talking like that out loud. 

"I-It wasn't really a perverted thing or anything! He said he thought maybe switching things around would be helpful to his relationship. I don't really get it, but you know how Alfred is." 

"It's still a little weird though. Oh my gosh, he really asked that!" The Pole was more scandalized than anything. "It's a little pervy, you know Toris!" 

"No it was...noble." Toris said, trying to defend his friend. It was true, he figured, going to such a length to try to save his relationship, but he put his hand to his head realizing exactly what he'd called so noble. 

"Toris...do you want to do it?" Feliks suddenly asked. 

"What? What makes you think that?" He doesn't know whether to feel shocked or offended. Or both. 

"Well, I dunno, the way you said it like that..." The Lithuanian couldn't tell what expression Feliks was giving him but it wasn't a good one. 

"No, I mean, I'd like to help my friend, but not like...that." He replied. 

"If you want to do it..." Feliks couldn't finish the sentence. 

"No! I mean, I guess if you had said yes then I wouldn't have minded. If it was what you wanted." 

"Well, I mean, I guess that makes sense but...I don't want to, you know! Like, not at all, oh my gosh and couldn't even think about it, I don't think." 

"I couldn't either. Well...I don't want to." Toris was afraid his first statement was too much an obvious lie, the way his voice was shaking. The way he saw Feliks and Alfred like that was still vivid in his mind. 

"Oh, gosh, Toris, is that why...? Oh my gosh." Feliks quickly caught on and hit him with a pillow. "Don't think about doing it with some other dude while we're in bed!" 

"It wasn't like that, it was you! You and Alfred, it was weird, it wasn't right, alright?" Toris knew there was a joking tone to all this, but still felt a little defensive. "Look, I just...if it was a couple of dates or something it wouldn't be as bad but he said it would have to go further than that. That's why I said no and that's why I stopped, because that's not something I ever want to have to think about." 

"Toris, don't make something gross sound sweet." Feliks toyed with him, laying back down, looking up at his partner. "I can't believe he had the balls, though." 

"Well, he was drinking. I think he's pretty desperate." Toris scratched his head. "Matthew is the world to him, Feliks. I don't know what I'd do if I was in that kind of position." Desperate times call for desperate measures, he thought, but he never considered getting so desperate that that's what he resorted to. 

Feliks blew a strand of hair off of his face, wiggling his toes. An obvious sign he was thinking. "What if you said we'd do it if it was just dates? Maybe, like, compromise or something. If it'd help, you know?" Seeing Toris' raised eyebrow, he went on. "Toris, it's not like I'd be oh so happy going out with Alfred of all people." 

"Then what are you talking about?" 

"Oh my gosh, I just got the best, totally perfect idea. Listen, okay? What if we said yes. What if we went out with them and were so bad to them and played pranks on them and stuff and they hated it so much, they came back together. They, like, realized what they were missing being with such awful dates." 

Toris couldn't help but laugh. "Did you really come up with that just now?" 

"Lizzy and I watched this movie once and that was the plot, pretty much. The couple got together in the end. It could totally work!" Lizzy, more exactly known as Elisaveta, was Feliks cousin. A Hungarian, her mother married into the family and Elisaveta was her daughter from a previous marriage with a wealthy, but dead, businessman. Being the same age, the two were great friends, though Elisaveta's mother never let her play in the more run down area where Toris lived and where Feliks would go. Thus, Toris had heard a lot about Elisaveta, knew she was quite an odd one, but had never really properly met her. 

"Just because you saw it in a romantic comedy, doesn't mean it will work." Toris interjected. 

"But think, though! What if we were like their miracle or something, Tor. Like, we could totally save their relationship. Then they'd totally owe us." Feliks nodded, considering his idea very critically. As critical of himself as he could be, anyway. Toris originally gravitated to Alfred because his own weird ideas and concoctions reminded him a lot of the way Feliks was. Alfred was just a little easier to say no to. "Also, if I dated Al, we could go on food dates. Dude, think of all the free food I could get." 

Toris scoffed. "Is that how you were when we started dating?" Feliks was more than happy to offer up money for important things like Toris' rent or bills, but when it came to dating, Toris couldn't think of a one that Feliks had ever even offered to pay for. 

"Toris, why would you even say that? Sheesh." He pouted. Toris thought back to the letter he sent confessing to Feliks, who lived miles away. Feliks had written back immediately, even paid express mail for the envelope, and the letter was mostly squiggles and hard to read words other than an 'I love you too' written largely across the bottom. There were several wrinkled spots Toris had always suspected were tear stains but Feliks insisted he was drinking a soda and some condensation got on it. He felt a little bad for questioning his motives when he knew they were genuine. He leaned over and kissed Feliks. 

"They're my friends, Feliks. Don't feel like you need to do something so drastic like this. If you really want to help them for me, then we can talk about it together. Tomorrow, maybe. I'm off except for picking up my paycheck. We can invite Matt with us too, if you'd like. This was all pretty silly so let's just sleep." 

Feliks seemed to agree with this as he flopped the blankets and sheets on top of himself, getting comfortable. He closed his eyes, but not before kissing Toris' nose goodnight. He returned the favour and the sentiment. Toris was soon fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is written and I'll post it sometime soon! It will contain Matt whom I hope I've done justice when it comes to being in character.


End file.
